


Firsts times

by Wosomess



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosomess/pseuds/Wosomess
Summary: A one shot about Lisa's and Viv's firsts times
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Kudos: 15





	Firsts times

I. The first chat.

On Viv's second season on Bayern Munich a fun, loud scottish girl arrived on the team. She, being as shy as she was, didn't approach her at first. It wasn't until a specially good game that the scottish staterted a conversation with her.

"Hey good game, the defense didn't know what hit 'em" she said while tapping her back.

"Thanks, you had a good game too"

"I wouldn't say Good, bad either… You know, it take a bit to adjust"

"Yeah, I understand, you know i haven't been long here but if you need anything" Viv said shyly scratching tha back of her neck.

"That's really nice of you, thank you"

Their first conversation wasn't anything special, a small lockeroom chat after a game but it was enough for Lisa to know how much she liked that laid-back, shy personality of the blonde and for Viv to confirm that the winger had something that made her really nervous. It didn't take long for them to start bulding a friendship. Both of them were really close with Kristie Mewis which, as the three of them weren't too familiar with the country or the city, meant spending a lot of time together.

II. The first time Viv realised she felt differently about Lisa.

After some months Viv started realising that Lisa make her feel something. It wasn't how Eunice of Kristie make her feel, they were her friends and she had fun with them and felt comfortable around them, but it wasn't that.

For their first OctoberFest all the team went to a tradicional place and spend hours there dirnking different types of german beer. Lisa looked specially Good that day. She was wearing tight jeans and a white lace top with long sleeves. Viv felt at awe while wathcing her teammate. They sat side by side, their amrs brushing every now and then. After a while Lisa was the one in charge of getting them refill, she came back with two jars of beer in each hand.

"There you go babe" she said to Viv whe she handle the blonde her jar.

It wasn't the first time she heard Lisa use the pet name, it was tipical for her to call her teammate "babe" it must be a scottish thing Viv thought at first but it still manage to make her heart skip a beat.

III. Their first "date".

It wasn't a date, that what Viv keep telling herself.

After a exhausting week and a win they needed a rest. Lisa asked if any girl wanted to do something on sunday, at first a couple of girls agree but then it rain the whole morning and people started getting lazy. To everyone surprise, when Lisa thought she would have to spent another whole day at home, Viv said she would still go out if the rain stopped. After lunch the clouds were gone.

"Thanks for not backing down" Lisa said a bit sad that everyone else did.

"Sure, no problem, the rain has stopped and it's not that cold. It's nice"

They weren't doing nothing exciting, just a walk around the city and maybe a coffe later.

It was nice for both of them. Good company, interesting talk, some shopping… They get to know each other a Little bit more. Viv talked about her family while Lisa went on and on about her beatiful hometown. The younger girl felt special, she was getting to know Lisa more tan most of her teammates, she felt as if they had a stronger deeper connection than what they might have with other teammates. Although it make Viv feel good it also make her feel a bit scared. She was worried that her feelings were one-sided. If she told Lisa and she didn't repciprocated she would not only lose a friend but cread a weird enviroment between then and, therefore, the team.

IV. The first time Lisa looked at Viv differently.

Christmas was around the corner which meant Lisa would see her family soon. She was definitely excited about returning to Scotland and seeing her cousins, aunts and Friends but before that she had one last game and a team dinner.

She wasn't too excited about the game, she would probably not play and those were days that kept her away from her family.

The training days went by slower than usual until gameday came. As expected, she did not play, but Viv did, in fact she score a beautiful goal. Later that day she was picked up by Viv and Kristie to go to their Christmas team dinner.

Kristie looked amazing, us usual, the girl loved fashion and spent most of her time either shopping or talking about clothes. What surprised her was Viv's look, she was wearing a black dress. It wasn't nothing bold just a cute dress which fit her amazing. By now she new her teammate pretty well and could easily tell she was feeling a bit weird, but she lookes soo good. That was basically the highlight of her night as she spent most of the time subtlety watching her. The way she moved, how she laugh at her teammates jokes, the fact that she frown often when don't understanding something…

"Having a good time?" her teammate Laura asked completly obvlivious.

"Yeah, everything is really nice"

"Oh i can't wait to go home, missing the family a lot these days" the girl said.

"Me neither" Lisa said a bit sadly.

"Adjustment is hard, isn't it?"

"You know it, everything is really different here"

"In a good way?"

"I don'y know yet"

After having dinner and a few drinks Lisa was more than ready to go home, she had an early fly the next day. Although Kristie seem to be having a good time Viv was tired too so they arrange it so she could leave and someone else would take Mewis home.

"Thanks for driving me, you are kind of my chofer now" Lisa joke when they arrived to her house.

"Yeah, it looks like it. You are going home tomorrow, right?" "I do, early fly in fact"

"The have a hope you have a nice holidays and a nice fly" Viv said sweetly.

"Thanks babe, you too. Well, goodnight i'll see you in a few weeks"

"Goodnight" then Lisa lean torwards here to place a small kiss in her cheek which left Viv a bit frozen and without leaving much time for the blonde to do anything she got out of the car.

The way she look at Viv have change from that day on but it was on the holidays when she realised that the cute and shy girl from the Netherlands was one of the few reason going back to Munich didn't seem that bad.

V. The first kiss.

By the start of the next season pretty much all her teammates felt like something was going on between them. Apart from Eunice and Laura, how were the closest to the girls, none had said anything. The thruth is that Lisa didn't felt close to most of the girls. Sure they were nice but there wasn't that team enviroment that she loved so much. She only have that season left on the team and was already looking for options. If there was something that the team never skip was ther Octoberfest party.

As Lisa didn't feel as close to the girls as she felt to Viv she made sure tu sit by her side all night. The have known each other for a little over a year now and knew she like her for a little less than a year. Lisa had been throwing signs to Viv for some months now but the girl didn't seem to realised, which honestly, didn't surprised her at all. After a few beers in her system she started been more touchy. One of her hands was now resting on one of the girl thighs, then she decided to get even closer to the striker. With their sides closer than ever she could smell the girls perfume which make her shiver a Little not going unnoticed by Viv.

"Cold?"

"A little" she lied.

Viv threw her arm around Lisa's shoulders which lead the scottish to cuddle into her. Viv didn't think of anyhting else for their time left like that, then it was turno for her and Eunice to get the next round.

"You must do something about that" the german said.

"About what?"

"Lisa, you like her, she likes you, do something"

" I don't reckon she likes me"

"Come on girl, you even talk like her and she has been throwing herself at you all night" "You think so?" she asked unsure.

"100%" With Kristie no longer been on the team it was totally up to them to decide when to leave. After that round Viv was already yawning.

"Do you want to leave?" Lisa asked.

"It's okay, we can stay if you want" she knew Lisa had a hard time fitting in on the team and she seem to be having fun so she didn't want to be the one ruining it.

"No, is fine i'm a bit tire too"

They drove in silent, Viv trying to decide whether to make a move or not. When they arrived Viv took all the courage she have in her a lean forward to kiss Lisa how returned the kiss happily. Viv was soft in everything she did and this Kiss was no exception. The stiker stroked her cheek so sweetly it made her shiver. Both of them teasted like beer but neither seem to mind. After some seconds of kissing they separated.

"Do you want to come in, have a tea maybe?" Lisa asked, Viv scratched the back of her neck doubtful.

"I don't know, I loved the kiss but i don't wanna go to fast"

"Just a tea and maybe a couple of kisses, I promised" she reasured sticking her pinky out.

"Alright" the striker answer smiling from ear to ear.

VI. Their first time.

It wasn't as if Lisa had slept with a loto f people, but she was older and more outgoing that Viv which did meant more chances of going till they end with someone. In the other hand, Viv could count the people she had sex with only using her fingers of her right hand. That wasn't bad or something she had to be embarrased about, neither had Lisa, but it certanly make her nervous. Their first time was just like their relationship, unplanned, sweet, comfortable… Viv felt at awe while looking at her naked girlfriend, it wasn't just about her body, it was the exciment of the momento, the atmosphere they had created, the light coming from the street… For Lisa was more about seeing a different side of her amazing girlfriend, Viv was less shy whe she was with her but it still surprise her how the striker took the iniciative. It was slow, almost too slow for the scottish girl, but it was that what make it so awesome. The have all the time in the world, there was no rush on discovering each other, in workshiping each other. The make love to every inch of each other body's ending completly physical exhausted but emotionally over the clouds. They didn't even worry about putting on some clothes before falling asleep. They cuddle contently until the next morning when Viv woke up feeling like another round.

"Quite insatiable you are, huh?" Lisa joked when se woke up feeling her girl's wet kisses on her neck.

"What can I say, I am noncomformist"

"Just the way you are in the pitch" Lisa laugh returning the kisses.

VII. Ther first decision together.

Eventually both of their contracts came to an end which meant a decesion had to be made. To no one surprise Viv had plenty of offers, Lisa had some too her favourite being Arsenal. Viv also had an offer from Arsenal although it wasn't the best one, other teams offered her better conditions.

"We will have to choose son" Lisa said.

"There isn't much to think about, is there? Arsenal" Viv answer while looking to the beautiful girl straddling her. "But Viv you have better offers than that" she said to her girlfriend.

"I like Arsenal, DvD is there she says is a really close cool team and I trust her. Lisa we could be sharing a house, team, I have friends there and so do you"

"I know is just that I don't want you to choose it just for me, you could make so much more money somewhere else"

"It's never been about the money, you know that, if it was i would never have been a football player. I want a place to maybe settle down, is closet o your home and not far from mine, we have friends who speak highly about the team… I don't have much too think about"

"I am really excited" said Lisa a moment after imagining how their life could be in London.

"And I love you very much, not just because of this" the scottish said.

"I love you too" VIII. Their first house.

"C'mon Viv" Lisa begged her.

"No, I'm tired" the stiker complined. Viv could be a child sometimes but her girlfriend knew this and knew perfectly how to treat her. "It's just a shelf, we assemble it and we can cuddle in our Brand new sofa" the brunette said.

" We can do that know it just you who don't want to"

"Is a small shelf, it won't take long then we order food, how about that?"

"But first we take a nap" Viv renegotiated.

"No, c'mon babe the sooner we finish the better"

After a while the shelf was up and their food delivered. The couple were eating in their new table, Viv looked around their living room, almost finished now, and she felt extremly happy. The house had three bedrooms, one worked as a little office and the other as a guest room. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't small either, it was just what they needed. After three years of sharing a house with teammates the couple was definitely excited about their new place.

"I'm really happy, this house is so us, it is just perfect. I can picture us settleling down here" Sure Viv was soft but she didn't talk about her feelings often so her words make Lisa tear up a bit.

"Me too Viv, me too".


End file.
